


A Good Man

by dontyouwantit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyouwantit/pseuds/dontyouwantit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another close shave, Robin seeks comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

It was eight days since Robin had last snuck into Guy’s bedroom.  
‘Make some noise would you?’  
Guy picked up the shirt he’d dropped when he’d turned to find Robin leaning against the wall beside the window. Robin grinned.  
‘Sorry.’  
Guy rolled his eyes before snagging Robin’s wrist and pulling the man against his chest. His arms wrapped low around Robin’s waist, resting at the small of his back. Robin’s arms snaked around Guy’s neck and he buried his face in Guy’s well-muscled shoulder.  
‘Are your men alright?’  
Robin stiffened. ‘They’re fine.’  
‘Good.’  
‘No thanks to you.’  
‘Robin-’  
Robin pulled back, out of Guy’s arms.  
‘No, Guy, Much almost died. You- He was almost killed.’  
‘But he’s alright, he’s safe.’  
‘But he nearly died.’  
Guy stepped up to Robin again, moving to wrap his arms back around the smaller man.  
‘I know, I know-’  
‘No you don’t!’  
Robin placed his palms on Guy’s naked chest and shoved, shouting as Guy stumbled.  
‘You don’t know, Gisborne, because you don’t care about anyone except yourself. You don’t love the men you command, you’re just out for yourself, to get your hands on whatever you can. You and the sheriff, you’re one and the bloody same and I bloody hate it! You just-’  
‘Shut up!’  
Guy’s face was red.  
‘Shut up, Robin. Don’t you dare say such things.’  
Robin kept up his scowl for a moment before slumping back against the wall.  
‘I just…I thought he was dead.’  
Guy’s face softened and he took the outlaw again into his arms, rocking gently.  
‘He’s safe. You keep all your men safe, Robin, you always have. And now you have me, to keep you safe from yourself.’  
Guy chuckled when he heard a string of muffled curses against his chest, but the way Robin surrendered into his arms made it worth it. He walked them backwards to the bed and lowered them both until they were lying down.  
They stayed wrapped in each other until Robin moved. He leaned over and slammed his lips into Guy’s, smirking when Guy grunted. That set much of the tone for their love-making. Robin was rough, Guy would react, Robin would be rougher still. It only worked because they both knew how quickly Guy could regain control in bed, if he tried. When Robin impaled himself on Guy’s body, they both cried out. They bared their teeth as they rolled across the bed, each trying to gain the upper hand. When they finally collapsed, sticky and sated, neither ma had the strength to move.  
When he felt he could walk without trembling, Guy crossed the room to grab a cloth he’d had in a glass of water. After rubbing any residue off himself, he rinsed the cloth and began wiping down Robin’s skin. With each stroke, Robin came a little more back to himself until he was sitting up with focussed eyes.  
‘Guy.’  
Guy put the cloth aside and pulled Robin onto his feet and into his arms.  
‘Back with me?’ he asked.  
‘I am.’ There was a pause. ‘Thank you.’  
Guy smiled and walked them over to his bed. He lay Robin down before stripping and sliding in himself. Lying on his back, Guy tugged Robin’s head onto his chest, draping the other man across him.  
‘Guy, I should go.’  
‘No.’  
‘The sh-’  
‘No.’  
Guy squeezed his arms around Robin.  
‘No, Robin, you should not go. What sort of man would I be if I sent you running off into the forest after that?’  
‘A sensible one?’  
‘A disgusting one.’  
‘Guy-’  
‘You will stay. I will get you out in the morning, I promise. Now. Lay with me this night, Robin of Locksley?’  
‘If it is your wish, Sir Guy.’  
‘It is.’  
‘Then I must acquiesce.’  
Guy smiled and kissed Robin’s temple. They lay together in silence for some time, though neither of them went to sleep. Guy splayed one hand over Robin’s lower back, and smoothed the other over Robin’s hair. He would have repeated the motion a hundred times before he felt the first shudder.   
‘It’s okay, Robin. They’re all safe, and you were brilliant. Always brilliant for me, Robin. So perfect. You always look so beautiful, you know that? Beautiful and so good for me. It’s okay to get angry sometimes, you’ll always be good for me. I’m lucky to have you, Robin. So lucky to be able to keep you close. You’re so brilliant.’  
As he whispered, his hand never stopped moving. Eventually Robin quieted but it took a long moment before he lifted his head to look at Guy.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Never apologise for something you cannot control.’  
‘I just, I don’t know why I bloody cry every time.’  
‘It’s alright, Robin.’  
‘No it’s not! It’s so weak.’  
Guy smirked and kissed Robin’s forehead.  
‘You’re allowed to be weak with me, my love. You know I’ll keep you safe.’  
Robin said nothing but he lay his head back down and snuggled closer.   
‘I hate it.’  
‘I love you.’  
A long pause and then, ‘I love you too.’  
Guy smiled and wriggled one leg between Robin’s. When he was satisfied, he took a long sniff of the brown hair on his chest and drifted off to sleep. As promised, Guy got Robin out of the castle unscathed the next morning.


End file.
